¿Se estresan las cigüeñas?
by Ginevre
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una mujer ama a un hombre tanto en esta vida, que le oculta sus más profundos temores para no hacerle daño, y consigue con ello todo lo contrario? Ginny aprenderá una valiosa lección, y también dará a Harry una inmensa alegría.


_**¿Se estresan las cigüeñas?**_

Las ocho de la mañana; un día más, o un día menos, según se mire. Harry salió de la ducha sintiéndose como si fuesen las doce de la noche y llevase sin dormir más de dos días. Y si en algo su cuerpo acertaba exceptuando la hora del día en la que estaba, era en el tiempo que él llevaba sin apenas pegar ojo. Se secó con una toalla de forma distraída, mientras intentaba mentalizarse para soportar con temple un día más de desplantes, discusiones y malas caras por parte de Ginny; y sobre todo de su distancia, esa distancia que ella se empeñaba en interponer entre ambos cuando él menos lo esperaba, y que llevaba manteniendo desde hace más de una semana. Inexplicablemente para él, a menudo ella huía de su contacto, de sus caricias, de su amor… y otras veces se pegaba a su cuerpo como una niña caprichosa y desesperada, mendigando su cariño. Sentía que iba a volverse loco, si aquello continuaba. Y al preguntarle, siempre la misma barrera defensiva era interpuesta entre los dos: "¿Pasarme? A mí no me pasa nada", le dejaba caer de malos modos, dando la discusión por zanjada y distanciándose aún más de su compañía, de su contacto.

Ojalá él pudiese jurarle que no se marcharía de la casa sin una respuesta convincente, que la seguiría a todos lados sin descanso hasta que ella decidiese hablarle claro, que no iba a conformarse con su rechazo y su distancia ni una sola vez más…

Pero no podía. Aquel día, cuando llegase al Ministerio de Magia, Kingsley le estaría esperando con impaciencia, - como todos los días desde que el hombre había asumido el cargo de Ministro de Magia, y la responsabilidad de la dirección del Departamento de Seguridad mágica había recaído sobre Harry - para mantener inacabables y tediosas reuniones con el Wicengamot en busca de establecer las nuevas pautas de actuación del Ministerio, para presentarle a personalidades insignes del mundo de la Magia, con quien se supone que el joven debería mantener contacto a partir de ahora, o para pedirle consejo sobre miles de asuntos, pues él era una de las personas que conocía al nuevo ministro como nadie – no en vano había sido su segundo al mando durante casi cinco años -. Y después, el poco tiempo que le quedaba sería copado por miles de consultas provenientes de todos los Departamentos del Ministerio, ávidos de "congraciarse" con el nuevo Director; o por infinidad de problemas a resolver en el propio Departamento.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, planteándose si tendría tiempo siquiera de desayunar, cuando ya el nuevo Ministro le aguardaba en el pasillo – Ginny acababa de hacerle pasar -, retorciéndose las manos de un modo preocupante.

- Apresúrate, muchacho – Kingsley le pidió, apremiante – Antes de reunirnos con el Wicengamot, exactamente dentro de diecinueve minutos, tú y yo debemos concretar el tema de la escolta permanente que vas a poner a cargo de mi seguridad; esa será una de las preguntas más insistentes que nos va a plantear el Wicengamot, y quiero tener una respuesta preparada, para argumentar que no la necesito. No estoy dispuesto a tener dos gorilas pegados a mis espaldas a todas horas – declaró, molesto.

- Buenos días, Kingsley – Harry lo saludó, intentando no estresarse nada más comenzado el día – Ya te vale, llamando gorilas a los que hasta hace nada han sido tus propios hombres – le reprochó, jocoso, y pasó de largo ante él, directo a la cocina.

- Perdona, Harry, es que… ¿Pero a dónde vas? ¿No te he dicho que llegamos tarde? – el hombre reclamó su atención, atónito.

- Voy a despedirme de mi bella esposa, al menos.

Al entrar en la cocina, Ginny estaba frente a los fogones, preparando el desayuno. Él se acercó a ella y depositó en su mejilla un beso cariñoso. Pero ella, inmediatamente después lo alejó de su lado, mirándolo con enfado.

- Esa colonia tiene un hedor insoportable – la chica declaró, con profundo disgusto.

- ¿Insoportable? – él la miró, incrédulo - Pero si es la misma que me pongo cada mañana, desde hace años; y a ti siempre te ha encantado.

- Pues ese frasco estará caducado, o vete a saber. Pero no pienso acercarme a ti hasta que no te la quites.

- Esto ya está pasando de castaño oscuro – el joven replicó seriamente, y dio la espalda a la chica con deliberada frialdad – Me voy al trabajo.

- Harry, espera – Ginny le pidió, arrepentida de la brusquedad con que lo había tratado; pero el olor de esa colonia la enervaba de un modo insoportable.

- Nos veremos a la hora de comer – él respondió, sin volverse a mirarla, y salió de la cocina.

- Vamos, Kingsley. No nos entretengamos más – dijo a su acompañante, pasó ante él con paso firme, y desapareció en la chimenea usando los polvos flu.

El hombre le siguió, pensativo por su actitud demasiado brusca.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde aquello, cuatro horas ya, durante las que Harry no había podido disfrutar ni de un solo segundo libre. Primero, Kingsley y el Wicengamot; luego, el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes (por un problema con los magos desmemorizantes); nada más acabar con ellos, el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica se le había quejado de forma enérgica, sobre el "excesivo celo" que mostraba uno de los aurores del Cuartel General en el cumplimiento de sus funciones. Y por si todo ello fuera poco, Ron acababa de entrar en su despacho, con cara de circunstancias.

Harry se puso en pie para recibirle con una sonrisa amistosa, pero cansada.

- Perdona que te moleste, Harry, pero los chicos me preguntan si vas a acompañarnos y a dirigirnos en la misión de Dinamarca – preguntó sin tapujos. - Están algo nerviosos por tener que trabajar en una zona donde su propio Ministerio de Magia es el que se empeña en regular la operación. Ya sabes que, cuando algún país nos pide ayuda, somos nosotros quienes imponemos nuestro particular modo de trabajo.

- Lo sé – dijo, preocupado – y a mí tampoco me gusta esta misión. Si el Wicengamot no hubiese insistido tanto en que aceptemos las condiciones del Ministerio de Magia Danés, yo ni siquiera me habría planteado el hecho de ayudarles, si hubiesen insistido en no aceptar nuestras propias condiciones. Es la vida de mi gente la que voy a jugarme en esto, y no me gusta; no, no me gusta. Por supuesto que os acompañaré – le aseguró. – Puedes decírselo a los chicos.

De pronto, Harry sintió cómo su vista se nublaba; todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor de forma alarmante, obligándole a agarrarse, casi a tientas, al respaldo de su sillón de despacho, para después dejarse caer en él, casi como un peso muerto. Estaba pálido como la cera.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Ron le preguntó, observándole inmensamente preocupado. - ¿Te sientes mal?

- ¿Qué voy a sentirme mal? – el moreno replicó, molesto, mientras se masajeaba los ojos con insistencia. - ¡Es que, entre unos y otros, ni siquiera me habéis dejado desayunar!

Ron bajó la mirada, compungido.

- Lo siento. Últimamente, ninguno de nosotros piensa en tu bienestar. Tan sólo nos dedicamos a exigir toda tu atención y a esperar respuestas – se disculpó. – No te preocupes; veré el modo de hacerles entender que, en este caso, va a ser imposible que nos acompañes – dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

- Espera, Ron – el pelirrojo se giró de nuevo. – Perdóname tú. No tengo porqué pagar contigo mis malos humores – suspiró, cansado. – Es sólo que todos los problemas se me juntan a la vez, y me faltan manos, y horas, para poder solucionarlos. He dicho que os acompañaré, y lo haré, sea como sea.

- Entiendo…

- No, no entiendes – Ron lo miró con suspicacia, a la espera de una explicación, y él le dirigió una mirada frustrada – Desde hace varios días, Ginny se comporta de un modo… extraño – confesó por fin, rindiéndose a revelar su secreto, sin poder aguantarlo más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ella siempre ha sido una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero ahora, ese carácter es demasiado voluble – intentó explicarse – Tan pronto me echa la bronca por lo más insignificante, como me llena de besos, como no quiere siquiera tenerme a su lado… - el hermano de la chica escuchaba en silencio, sorprendido – Anoche mismo, se pasó horas y horas llorando, sin permitirme consolarla; aunque tampoco yo sabía porqué lloraba y poco habría podido hacer para ayudarle. Llevo días casi sin poder dormir, preocupado por sus repentinos cambios de humor. Le pregunto qué le pasa, y siempre me da la misma respuesta: "nada". Y encima, me gano otra bronca por haber preguntado. No sé si es que se está cansando de mí, si tiene dudas sobre nuestro matrimonio porque paso demasiado tiempo trabajando… Sólo sé que esto se me ha ido de las manos, y no hallo modo de solucionarlo.

- Hablaré con ella – el chico se ofreció, resuelto.

- Ni se te ocurra. Si se entera de que te lo he contado, en casa se armará la batalla campal, y eso es lo último que me hace falta en este momento – exhaló con fuerza, derrotado. – Tan sólo quiero un poco de paz, poder comprenderla, para poder ayudarla. Como esto siga así durante mucho más tiempo, al final tendré un descuido en una misión, debido al cansancio y a los comederos de cabeza; u os daré una orden errónea; y sabes qué puede pasar si eso sucede.

- Pero eso no va a suceder, Harry. Tú eres el tío más capaz y responsable de todo el Cuartel General – Ron le aseguró, totalmente convencido – No temas ponernos en peligro, porque eso no va a pasar. Además, me tienes a mí para darte una colleja si noto algo extraño en tu actitud – bromeó, intentando animarlo.

- No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder soportar esta situación – insistió. - No por mí, yo haré cualquier cosa por ella, aguantaré lo que haga falta, hasta que se decida a contarme qué le pasa; y lo mismo haré por Kingsley y por el Cuartel General; pero siento que, sin una tregua, mi cuerpo no va a dar para más – se lamentó, preocupado.- ¡Mierda! ¡No paro de quejarme como una niña llorona!

Ron sonrió; lo miró fijamente por un momento, pensativo.

- Tendrás tu tregua, en ambos sentidos – le aseguró. – Yo me encargaré de poner paz entre esta jauría de lobos, y de hacer que tan sólo te lleguen los problemas verdaderamente importantes, en los que únicamente tú debas decidir. Y pediré a Hermione que hable con Ginny y le sonsaque disimuladamente qué le pasa. Ella es toda una experta manipuladora, como cualquier mujer – añadió con una sonrisa alegre y cariñosa. – Y no, no eres una niña llorona, sino un capullo. Has tenido que llegar casi a la extenuación para abrir esa bocaza que tienes – le reprochó.

- Todo esto es mi responsabilidad, Ron. Yo he aceptado el puesto de Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; ahora debo apechugar con mi decisión.

- Pero se te olvida que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se compone de muchos miembros, que están ahí precisamente para ayudarte. A veces pienso que en el fondo, lo que quieres es dejarnos a todos sin trabajo – Harry lo miró con cara de reproche – No me mires así. Intentas participar en todas las misiones, dirigir las estrategias a todos los niveles, darnos apoyo de día y de noche… Pensándolo bien, tú eres el mayor culpable en todo lo que pasa aquí – su amigo enarcó una ceja, molesto. - Si no nos hubieses mal acostumbrado a depender tanto de ti, ahora todo el mundo no requeriría tu presencia y tu opinión para cualquier tontería.

- Genial. No tengo bastantes sermones en casa, que ahora también me llegan del trabajo.

- No me toques las narices, Harry. Te sermoneo porque es mi obligación hacerlo, como tu mejor amigo que soy, y también tu compañero.

- Ah, ¿pero no eres mi suegra? – el auror respondió, irónico – Cuando te pones así, tienes todas las pintas de tu madre. Si no fuera por la voz, juraría que vas a convertirte en ella de un momento a otro.

- Ve a que te folle una acromántula con spattergroit – Ron le ordenó de forma grosera, con enfado.

- No me hables de "eso". "Eso", es una de las cosas que Ginny me niega con más ímpetu desde hace días. ¡Y estoy hasta las narices! – Harry se quejó con todas sus ganas.

- Vaya… eso sí que es mala señal – el otro silbó por lo bajo, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

- No me digas – se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, desesperado.

- Tú relájate y déjalo todo en mis manos.

- ¡Que me relaje, dice! ¡Dentro de cinco minutos tengo reunión con el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional! ¡Se han empeñado en que yo dé unas conferencias en el Ministerio Francés, sobre seguridad mágica! ¡Dime tú qué narices sabré yo de francés!

- Para eso están los conjuros traductores…

- Esa no es la cuestión, y tú lo sabes.

- Tienes razón – caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, y con un ademán de la mano hizo pasar dentro del despacho a la secretaria de Harry – Señorita Borrows – ordenó con voz solemne – Comunique al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que el Señor Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no va a reunirse con nadie en absoluto, sin antes haber tomado conmigo un buen tentempié en el restaurante de al lado – anunció con voz solemne.

La mujer lo miró con ojos como platos, al igual que Harry.

- ¿E-en serio quiere que les diga eso, señor? – ella intentó asegurarse, enrojeciendo por la insubordinación, pero sintiéndose obligada a preguntarlo.

- Mejor no – ella exhaló con fuerza, aliviada. – Cuando vengan por aquí reclamando a Harry, simplemente dígales que él y yo nos hemos ido a almorzar, y que no sabe cuándo volveremos – concluyó alegremente.

La mujer mayor, sintió cómo la tierra le tragaba en aquel mismo momento; ya imaginaba las caras de los vetustos - y ultra conservadores con las costumbres del Ministerio - altos cargos del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, cuando les transmitiese el osado mensaje. Seguramente, a más de uno le daría un infarto por esa causa, y ella se sentiría culpable de haberlo provocado. Sus mejillas enrojecieron por la vergüenza, sólo de pensarlo, y miró al Director, en busca de una orden que rebatiera tal despropósito.

- Seguramente, no tardaremos más de una hora – Harry comentó con la mayor de las naturalidades, mientras Ron recibía sus palabras con una amplísima sonrisa.

El Director cogió su chaqueta, y ambos hombres se marcharon a almorzar, ni cortos ni perezosos, dejando a la mujer boquiabierta y sintiendo que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Mientras todo aquello sucedía en el Ministerio de Magia, dos mujeres permanecían muy nerviosas, sentadas y en silencio, en la consulta de un reputado sanador.

Ginny y Hermione esperaban con impaciencia el resultado de los informes médicos que la chica se había hecho a escondidas de Harry la semana anterior, mientras el hombre que atendía el caso de la pelirroja los leía con atención, ya que una de las enfermeras acababa de entrar en el despacho para entregárselos.

- Interesante… - el hombre dijo para sí, sin desviar la mirada del escrito que tenía en la mano.

Las dos chicas se miraron de reojo, preocupadas.

- Muy interesante… Es justo lo que yo temía…

- ¡Por amor de Merlín! – Ginny gritó al hombre sin poder contenerse más, algo que lo hizo sobresaltar y devolverle una mirada de reproche - ¿Qué temía? ¿Estoy enferma? ¡Dígame de una vez qué me pasa o me volveré loca, y a Harry conmigo! – le exigió con urgencia.

- Señora Potter, ¿conoce Río de Janeiro? – en cambio, el hombre le preguntó con inmensa tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué narices me importa a mí Río de Janeiro en este momento? – preguntó a su vez, de malos modos, apunto de perder la paciencia.

- Nada, realmente. Lo digo, porque sus hormonas llevan días bailando samba en su cuerpo sin parar, de ahí que usted se sienta de carácter tan variable – explicó, sonriente. – Concretamente, llevan casi dos meses haciéndolo.

- Háganos el favor y déjese de acertijos – Hermione se inmiscuyó, clavando en el hombre una intimidatoria mirada de advertencia.

- Oh, está bien – el sanador claudicó, enfurruñado como un niño a quien acaban de quitar su piruleta. - ¿Por qué todas las embarazadas se toman las cosas tan a la tremenda? – preguntó con cara de fastidio. – Así no hay forma de divertirse trabajando.

Inmediatamente, Ginny y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra con caras de auténtica sorpresa, y después clavaron sus ojos en el sanador, que las contemplaba plácidamente, como si absolutamente nada en el mundo fuese capaz de perturbar su karma.

- ¿Quiere decir que, estoy…? – Ginny no pudo terminar la pregunta debido a la emoción.

- Sí, mi pequeña niña. Está embarazada, encinta, en estado de buena esperanza, esperando a la cigüeña… Llámelo como desee; el resultado será siempre el mismo – el hombre afirmó, complacido. – Lo único que le sucede a su cuerpo es que está intentando adaptarse a esa nueva vida que ha comenzado a gestarse dentro de él, nada más. Hay mujeres que prácticamente no notan esa adaptación, otras que la viven en forma de constantes y fastidiosas nauseas, o de inmenso sueño… Su caso es un frecuente cambio de estado de ánimo, nada preocupante, en realidad. Tan sólo debe poner sobre aviso a su célebre marido, para que no acabe sufriendo un colapso nervioso por ello, y todo volverá a ser tan maravilloso como antes en su hogar; no, muchísimo más, pues la próxima llegada de un bebé a la familia, siempre es motivo de inmensa alegría y celebración.

- Estoy embarazada… - Ginny repitió, con ojos soñadores.

- Embarazada… - Hermione coreó, emocionada. – Harry se va a volver loco de emoción – añadió llena de alegría.

- ¡Síííííííííííííí! ¡Ya sabes cuánto lo desea! ¡Me muero por contárselo! – Ginny se puso en pie rápidamente, dispuesta a marcharse a la carrera.

- ¡Ey, ey, señorita impetuosa! – el sanador llamó su atención, jocoso – Por ahora, evite las desapariciones, los trasladores, y el uso de la red Flu. ¿Entendido? – ella asintió con fuerza, conforme – No son recomendables para el bebé, ni para usted. Y pida cita a la enfermera para la próxima semana; le efectuaremos la primera ecografía. Cuando venga, si puede ser, hágalo acompañada del afortunado papá; la primera foto siempre emociona – le pidió, sonriente – Además, le daré unos cuantos consejos de hombre a hombre sobre cómo… "lidiar" con los cambios de humor de su adorable esposa – añadió de forma beatífica.

Ginny no se molestó por aquella última frase; al contrario, sonrió de oreja a oreja, encantada, y asintió. Después se marchó de la consulta como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione tuvo que apresurarse en seguirla, para no perderla de vista.

- ¿Pero serás tonta? – la castaña le regañó, indignada - ¿Cómo no has sospechado siquiera que eso es lo que te pasaba? ¡Me tenías llena de angustia, temiendo que hubieses contraído una enfermedad grave, o incluso algo peor!

- Yo también estaba muy asustada, Hermione. Llevo varias semanas manteniendo una guerra sin cuartel conmigo misma, para intentar dominar esos cambios de humor y de actitud que me descontrolan. Creía que había comenzado a sufrir una enfermedad mental, o algo peor, y eso me atormentaba. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que era por esto? ¿Crees que me hacía gracia pensar que estaba perdiendo el control sobre mí misma? ¿Que me estaba volviendo loca? – le reprochó, nerviosa - ¡Cuando te hablan sobre el embarazo, nunca te dicen que vas a parecerte a Snape en sus peores momentos! ¡Te dicen que vomitarás, que estarás sensible, y cansada! ¡Pero no que tu humor será el de un hombre lobo en luna llena cada vez que a tu cuerpo se le cruce un cable! – le saltaron las lágrimas.

- Está bien, está bien, tranquilízate… - la otra dijo con voz cariñosa, abrazándola con ternura.

- Harry debe estar odiándome por cómo le trato últimamente – Ginny se lamentó – No me extrañaría que esté pensando en dejarme.

- Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez – la castaña le hizo notar con suavidad.

- ¿El qué?

- Exagerar todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Ahora sabes qué te pasa, y porqué. Relájate y no te preocupes tanto de la situación. Sabes que eres la persona más importante para Harry en este mundo, ¿lo sabes o no?

- Sí – ella hubo de admitir, avergonzada.

- Pues aunque tu cuerpo te cree sensaciones y pensamientos extraños, confía en tu corazón, e intenta tranquilizarte. Harry vive para ti, eso no lo olvides nunca.

- Tienes razón. Y yo voy a volver a vivir para él, sin temer que pueda hacerle daño por estarme muriendo; y para nuestro bebé. ¿Cómo puedes siempre razonarlo todo con tanta lógica? – se asombró, admirada.

- Porque no soy yo la que está embarazada – sonrió con picardía. – Ya te contaré las locuras que cometa cuando me toque el turno.

- A ver si Ron y tú os animáis de una vez – la alentó con ilusión.

- Si fuera por Ron, ya tendríamos tres o cuatro hijos – Hermione aseguró, divertida – Pero yo estoy muy enfrascada en mi trabajo. No me gustaría verme obligada a hacer un parón laboral ahora, que mi jefe confía lo suficientemente en mí como para delegarme parte de sus funciones. Estoy aprendiendo muchísimo, mi trabajo es apasionante.

- Lo entiendo… Yo también tuve que plantearme seriamente dejar el quidditch profesional, para dedicarnos a intentar aumentar la familia. Pero te aseguro que vale la pena.

- Lo sé, pero ahora no es mi momento – la castaña aseguró, con las ideas muy claras.

- Bueno, eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – Ginny sonrió amablemente, no queriendo insistir. – Me voy a casa, a preparar a Harry una comida a la altura de la noticia. Aún no sé cómo se lo contaré. Tengo que decírselo de un modo muy especial; me muero por ver su cara cuando se entere – dijo de forma soñadora, aunque en el fondo seguía muy preocupada, pues temía que él se hubiese cansado de tanta pelea, y también tuviese una "sorpresa" reservada para ella.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Cuando Harry llegó a casa, pasada la una, ya Ginny le estaba aguardando, impaciente, con una suculenta comida dispuesta sobre la mesa. Ella salió a recibirle alegremente, le quitó la chaqueta para que se relajase, y la colgó en una percha. Él le dio un beso cariñoso.

- Lávate las manos, la comida está en la mesa – la pelirroja anunció, solícita, mientras volvía a besarlo, expectante de su reacción cuando viese los sabrosos manjares que ella había preparado con tanto amor, como una niña pequeña.

- Lo siento, Ginny, pero no tengo hambre – en cambio él respondió, con voz apagada.- Ron y yo hemos almorzado en el restaurante, pasadas las doce, y se nos ha ido la mano – Harry se disculpó amablemente. – Estaré en mi despacho.

Le dio un dulce beso y se marchó por el pasillo, pensativo.

La decepción que Ginny sintió en aquel momento, fue monumental. Había planeado mil formas de dar a Harry la noticia de su próxima paternidad, todas durante el transcurso de la magnífica comida que tanto se había esforzado en preparar; en lo único que no había pensado, era en que él se negase a compartir esa comida con ella. Abatida, rompió a llorar, sintiéndose culpable de la situación. Pensó que era normal que Harry hubiese perdido el interés por ella, por cómo lo trataba sin cesar; él era un bendito con todo lo relacionado con ella y con su "anormal" comportamiento, pero hasta los benditos tienen su límite y, al parecer, él había alcanzado el suyo. Un miedo atroz a perderlo se adueñó de todo su ser, sintiendo que, si él la abandonaba, su vida ya no tendría sentido. Aún así, debía darle la noticia, aunque quizá a él ya no le hiciera la misma ilusión con que la habría recibido hace unos meses.

Caminó lentamente hacia el despacho a donde Harry se había marchado para evitar su compañía, y sin llamar a la puerta, entró. Él yacía tumbado en un sofá, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos, que habían permanecido cerrados hasta que escuchó la intromisión. Ahora la miraba, con rostro amable, pero que apenas podía ocultar la preocupación y cierto fastidio que le había causado su llegada; inmediatamente, fijó sus ojos escrutadores en el rostro de la chica, que estaba desbordado de lágrimas. Un suspiro de derrota se escapó de sus labios.

- Vamos a ver… ¿Qué he hecho ahora que tanto te ha disgustado? – él preguntó, intentando mostrarse sereno – Si intento hablar contigo, te enfadas porque te molesto; si te dejo tu espacio para que hagas lo que quieras, te pones a llorar. Si llueve, porque llueve, si hace sol, porque hace sol. Ya no sé qué hacer para complacerte, Ginny. Me estás volviendo loco.

Sin decir palabra, ella extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos, un par de diminutos y blancos peucos; caminó hasta su esposo, que la observaba en silencio, esperando su respuesta, y los depositó sobre su pecho.

- Lo siento en el alma, Harry – intentó disculparse, entre sollozos – Te he estado apartando de mi lado, en parte porque mi cuerpo está descontrolado, y en parte por el miedo que sentía a estar sufriendo una grave enfermedad mental – él observó los peucos, sorprendido, y después el rostro lloroso de la chica; de hecho, no de dejó de repetir ambos gestos mientras ella hablaba. - Sé que no es normal cómo me he estado comportando, pero no lo he hecho adrede. Tenía mucho miedo, y no quería hacerte daño, pero no encontraba el modo de evitarlo. Soy una idiota, – el llanto se desbordó a raudales, mostrando el dolor que ella sentía en lo más hondo de su alma – te he tratado mal, pero te quiero, te adoro como una loca desesperada. No me dejes ahora, Harry, te lo ruego – suplicó.

De forma inesperada, Ginny notó cómo una lágrima se desbordaba por los ojos de él, que ahora la miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

- ¿Dejarte? – él apenas susurró – Voy a dejarte sin un lugar de todo tu cuerpo que no haya besado – le dijo con dulzura, loco de emoción.

Tomó los peucos en su mano, se puso en pie inmediatamente, y la alzó en brazos para volver a sentarse después, con ella en su regazo. Besó su rostro suavemente una y otra vez; besó sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios… y la estrechó bien pegada a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

- Me he enterado esta misma mañana – ella explicó, avergonzada; casi ya no lloraba – La semana pasada, Hermione me acompañó a la consulta del sanador, para que me hiciesen todo tipo de pruebas médicas; y hoy mismo he recibido el resultado. Estoy embarazada – confirmó por fin tímidamente – Son mis hormonas las que me están jugando una mala pasada, no una enfermedad, como yo temía.

- ¿Debo enfadarme porque no me dijiste nada sobre tus temores, o sobre el chequeo médico al que ibas a someterte, ni porque tampoco me pediste que yo te acompañase? – le reprochó con voz que pretendía ser dulce, pero en el fondo mostraba la irritación que él estaba sintiendo.

- Lo siento, mi amor. Por favor, perdóname.

- Hermione es tu amiga y tu cuñada, pero yo soy tu marido, quien se entregó a ti en cuerpo y alma, quien más se preocupa por tu bienestar – él le recordó, con enfado – Y tú hiciste lo mismo cuando te casaste conmigo, si mal no recuerdo.

- Por favor, no me regañes. Tú acabas de asumir tu cargo como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en el Ministerio de Magia, estás muy ocupado, y yo no quería molestarte con mis problemas, hasta no estar segura de qué me está pasando.

- ¿Ocupado? ¡Lo dejaría todo por ti ahora mismo! ¡Maldita sea! – él no pudo evitar exclamar, indignado.

Nuevamente, el llanto de la chica se desbordó sin medida, y él la acunó entre sus brazos, sintiéndose culpable por ello.

- Shhhhh, nena, pequeña…no llores más, por favor…

- No puedo evitarlo – soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa; se sentía como una tonta llorona, pero ahora sabía porqué hacía lo que hacía, y ya no temía nada en absoluto, y mucho menos estando en brazos de él.

- Pues llora todo lo que te apetezca – él sonrió, enamorado.

Ella lo llenó de besos por todos lados, encantada, y se abrazó a él de forma mimosa.

De pronto, Harry sintió cómo un sensual calor recorría todo su cuello; Ginny lo estaba besando de un modo completamente inequívoco, que estaba levantando en pie de guerra cada poro de su piel, aún queriendo evitarlo.

- Ginny… - la tomó por la barbilla suavemente y la obligó a que lo mirase, con ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? – la pelirroja respondió con voz sensual, mirándolo a los ojos de forma pícara.

- Pero si esta mañana me has echado de tu lado con cajas destempladas porque odiabas mi colonia…

- Pues ahora me encanta – dijo de forma caprichosa – Me encanta tu colonia, el aroma de tu cuerpo, tus ojos y tus labios – lo besó de forma apasionada – Me encantas tú, y te quiero ahora mismo, donde tú sabes.

- Pero si hace semanas que tú y yo no… - apenas pudo objetar, exhalando un profundo suspiro, poco convencido.

- Por eso mismo. Te quiero, ahora – recalcó con empeño.

- ¿Y el bebé?

- El bebé estará encantado de saber que su papá y su mamá se aman tanto – volvió a besarlo, seductora – No es malo para él, te lo aseguro – añadió. - Aproveche, Sr. Potter, - se insinuó - porque no sé en qué plan se pondrán mis hormonas dentro de un rato.

- No me lo dirás dos veces.

Él se puso en pie, con ella aún entre sus brazos, y ambos marcharon a continuar la celebración en su dormitorio.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Un buen rato después, Ginny caminó, solícita, a recibir al visitante que acababa de llamar al timbre de la puerta. Al abrirla, un radiante Ron la saludó con un abrazo cariñoso y una mirada emocionada.

- Enana, estás embarazada… - la abrazó con cuidado, casi llorando de alegría.

Ella se dejó querer, encantada.

- Sí, vas a ser tío – afirmó, sonriente.

- ¿Y qué tal lo ha tomado Harry? Supongo que le habrá dado un ataque de alegría – ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. – Lo has tenido muy preocupado, enana; no puedes imaginar cuánto.

- Lo sé, y lo siento en el alma. Pero yo también lo estaba, te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Por qué no pediste consejo a mamá? – quiso saber, con un leve deje de reproche en su voz - Seguramente, ella habría reconocido tus síntomas inmediatamente. Con siete hijos que ha tenido, seguro que en alguno de sus embarazos ha sentido algo parecido a lo que a ti te está pasando ahora.

- No he querido preocuparla, ni tampoco a ninguno de vosotros, ni a Harry. He sido una tonta – se disculpó, enrojeciendo avergonzada.

- Supongo que no te estabas dando cuenta, pero Harry se ha llevado la peor parte en todo esto. Esta mañana, sin ir más lejos, lo he encontrado al borde del colapso.

- ¿C-cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó, alarmada.

- El cuerpo le ha jugado una mala pasada, y ha estado apunto de sufrir un desvanecimiento. Me ha dicho que lleva varios días sin descansar, preocupado por ti, y el ritmo de trabajo que lleva en el Ministerio ha puesto la guinda al pastel – afirmó con tristeza.- Cuídalo, Ginny, por favor; no quiero que enferme.

- Oh, Merlín… Me he comportado como una estúpida; sólo quería que no se preocupase, y he conseguido todo lo contrario…

- Bueno, no te preocupes ahora. Ya todo está aclarado. ¿Dónde está él? ¿Ya se ha marchado de regreso al Cuartel General de Aurores?

- No… Él está descansando arriba. Sé que debería haberlo despertado hace rato para que vuelva al trabajo, pero me ha parecido tan cansado, tan agotado… Está durmiendo como un ángel – dijo con vergüenza - no he tenido el valor para despertarle – se disculpó.

- Perfectamente – el chico asintió, conforme. – Ni se te ocurra despertarle, hasta que él mismo lo haga.

- ¿Y su trabajo en el Ministerio? – ella quiso saber, preocupada.

- De eso, me ocupo yo. Ya inventaré una excusa convincente para que nadie tenga nada que decir al respecto; y como se pongan tontos, les recordaré cuatro cositas que Harry no cesa de hacer por todos ellos. Necesita descansar como es debido, y eso va a hacer, quiera él o no lo quiera – concluyó, con voz que no admitía réplica.

- Eres el mejor hermano que podría tener, y el mejor amigo que Harry pudiera desear – besó su mejilla con infinito cariño.

El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

- ¿Qué dirán el resto de los Weasley si te escuchan decir eso? Guárdame el secreto, enana – bromeó. También él le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se marchó hacia el Ministerio.

Desbordante de alegría, Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella; caminó con paso silencioso, subiendo las escaleras que la separaban del cuarto donde Harry continuaba descansando, y al llegar al él, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró sin hacer el menor ruido.

Se tomó su tiempo para observar al hombre de su vida dormir con placidez, con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro que lo hacía aún más adorable. Tuvo el deseo de acariciarle la mejilla con ternura, y de cubrirle de besos, pero se contuvo para que, bajo ningún concepto, despertase.

- Ginny… - le escuchó pronunciar entre sueños, acentuando su atractiva sonrisa.

- Duerme, mi amor – susurró a su oído, con voz embriagadora.

De puntillas, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, caminó hasta el despacho de Harry, entró en él y se acomodó en el amplio sillón, frente al escritorio. Buscó papel de pergamino y un vuelapluma, y comenzó a escribir:

"Queridos mamá y papá…"

Las palabras volaron fluidas en el papel, al ritmo en que su serena mente las dictaba. Más tarde Harry y ella irían personalmente a La Madriguera, a dar la maravillosa noticia; pero por el momento, su adorable madre tendría que conformarse con todo lo que ella tenía que contar a través de aquel mensaje.

* * *

><p>Bueno... aquí estoy de nuevo, jeje.<p>

No sé si os habrá sorprendido leer este one shot, pero a mí me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo.

El motivo de que lo haya hecho - teniendo tantos fics largos en danza :) - ha sido porque últimamente, en el trabajo tenemos un parón temporal, y debido a ello dispongo de horas y horas para escribir. Pero no siempre puedo escribir sobre el mismo fic, ni siquiera hacerlo sobre un par o tres, pues me acabo saturando. Si quiero escribir de forma continuada, me veo obligada a ir variando, a cambiar el chip, a obligarme a cambiar los esquemas mentales. Y eso sólo puedo hacerlo creando historias nuevas, relatos completamente distintos.

Este está basado en pensamientos y experiencias propias (nunca he estado embarazada, pero yo sé lo que me digo, jeje), en mi imaginación y en acontecimientos que he presenciado. Y por supuesto, en mi propia locura creativa.

Habréis observado que, según los datos ofrecidos por Rowling, en este fic hay un "descuadre" de unos dos años con la historia "oficial" de Harry y Ginny. En teoría, James Sirius debió haber nacido unos dos años antes de que Harry se convirtiese en Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Yo he decidido obviar este asunto y he escrito lo que me ha dado la gana y lo que me apetecía, así, a lo chulo, sin más. :P Tampoco es un fic sin más pretensiones, tan sólo he querido mostrar una escena especial entre mi pareja favorita, y entretenerme escribiéndolo y leyéndolo después.

Yo he conseguido mi objetivo. ¿Y vosotros al leerlo? Ya me contaréis.

**Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y saludos.**

**Rose.**


End file.
